Once More: Matt x Mello
by Dariom
Summary: A simple and very explicit Yaoi Between Matt and Mello of Death Note. age 18 or up readers Only. ! WARNING: Sexual Content. Rude Lanuage. Violence. Adult Themes. This story is for Readers 18 Years of age and up. If you are not 18 Read at your own Risk. I do not own Death Note, or the Characters of Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

He took a bite of his chocolate bar as he watched the building burn to the ground. He sighed and shook his head. "I almost feel like this is a rip off." Sure the client he was working for today was paying what he asked, but he expected the job to be a lot harder than it was. If he expected it to be this easy, he would have simply turned it down. A flash of red went by him. He caught the colour in the corner of his eye. He whipped around raising his gun in the air. The chocolate bar hanging from his mouth. Whoever it was, they were hiding pretty well. He walked forward cautiously. He knew he should probably flee the scene, but he had a strong urge to figure out who that was. He hadn't noticed them anytime before hand. Anyone who can stay under his radar for that long had something more to them. It was worth taking a look at the least. His client had said leave no one alive. Was this the missing person? There had been eight people that were on that list. There were only seven in the building.

His mind raced over the petty details as he continued forward. "Tom right?" He nodded unwrapping a chocolate bar. "Yes, well. I need a few people taken care of. I was told you're the one for the job?" Again a simple nod. "Yes, you were told correctly." The man smiled, his thousand dollar suit gleaming under the dull fluorescent lights. He had a shark tooth grin. It screamed evil. "Well, how much information do you need?" He paused before taking a bite of the chocolate bar. "I need to know how many people will be there. I need to know that they will be the only ones there at that time. If they are not there all at once let me know where I can find them." Those shark teeth shown again. Damned fat bastard, could probably charge double and the guy wouldn't blink an eye. "Now, how much do you charge son?" That's it. He was charging triple. "Fifteen thousand per person." As he expected, the man didn't even blink. "Is this to be paid before or after?" A sigh. He took a few bites of chocolate before answering. Enjoying the rich creamy taste.

He moved around the corner of a nearby building. Damn. That flash of red was all he had caught. He still hadn't been able to find the person attached to the colour. He brought his hands and the gun to his chest. Ready to sneak around the corner without so much as a whisper. He bolted around the side of the building and looked around. Dragging the gun along with his eyesight. Nothing. Damn it. Who the hell was quick enough to escape him? He spun on his heel towards the sound of a small shoe squeak. He ran towards it, forgetting to raise his gun as he leapt over a small fence. He caught the red flash of colour running along the fence the other way. It wasn't long before the person turned and looked at him. He jumped when he realized he was still being followed. He quickly ran out of sight somewhere to the left.

"Before." That shark grin faded for a moment. "Can I ask why?" With a sigh he threw the empty wrapper towards a trash bin. It went in without a problem. "Because, its easier to pin someone to murder when people are given large amount of money through bank accounts after a killing has occurred. I always scramble when I get paid so that myself and my clients are in no way connected to said murders." His smile returned. "I see." He sat still for a short period of time before pulling another chocolate bar from his pocket. Mister money didn't see anything. He wanted the job done, and wanted it done soon. "I take ten thousand before each job as assurance you wont back out of the deal. Is that fine?" The man nodded. "Yes." He reached underneath of a desk, and was greeted with a gun aimed at his head. "Relax." The man pulled a wallet out of the top drawer. "My job comes with risks. It's habit." The shark tooth grin exploded onto his face again. "Your quick." He handed the boy twenty thousand. He sifted through it counting it.

He leapt off of a small wall and rolled along the ground before jumping back to his feet. Where the hell did that guy go now? A sound off to the right just ahead of him. He ran that way instantly. He holstered his gun for extra speed, dropping his chocolate bar in the process. He shrugged it off. If this guy could evade him for so long, it had to be worth it. As he lunged over the third garbage can the flash of red passed his view again. It was the guys hair. Damn he was quick, but he was quicker. His mind and feet reacted instantly, he changed direction and tore after the person again. He was getting closer every time he caught that flash of red. It wouldn't be long before he caught him.

He smiled. "I'm paid the amount I am because I am quick. Otherwise I wouldn't make nearly as much money." He finished counting the bundle. "I only asked for ten." The man smiled, showing his diamond plated teeth. "I'm giving you an extra ten, I want this done, not backing out. Besides, I like you. Your quick." Small vocabulary for such a rich monkey. "Well. Alright then." He turned and began to leave the room. All would have been fine and done. He expected the money in his bank account in two days. After that he would wait exactly three weeks, two days, and five hours. Before he took care of this clients job. "Before you go." He stopped, hand on the handle. He turned around with a frown. "Yes?" The man folded his hands on his desk and tried to muster up an intimidating look. "I don't want this in the news as anything but an accident." Man this guy was pissing him off. "Won't be anything more." He left before any more could be said.


	2. Chapter 2

He was starting to run out of breath as he jumped over another fence. Damn. This guy was keeping him on his toes. He ran along some wet grass before catching that flash of red bolting off to the left again. He smiled as he ran in that direction. Soon he would run into a dead end. He cursed his hooker boots as he ran through a patch of mud. He'd have to clean those later. He cursed as he scraped his arm against the wall. He would deal with that later too. A rat ran into hiding as he ran past another garbage bin. He spun around the next corner and sped up. Not seeing the guy only a few feet ahead of him at this time, he ran right into him. His world went black for a moment. Colour began spinning in his head. What the hell happened? He opened his eyes and pulled his hand, trying to bring it close to his chest. It felt like he broke his wrist.

He groaned as he pulled it out from under something heavy. Definitely broken. He managed to get up and look around. The first thing his eyes fell upon was the red haired boy in front of him. The kid was sprawled out on the ground. After staring for a few moments he smiled. The kid didn't look like much. Yet he managed to evade him for over an hour. He flipped his hand checking his watch. Pain tore through his arm. Make that two hours. He looked at the red heads outfit for a while. He wore funny goggles, and had somewhat decent taste in clothes. He reached forward to remove the goggles from the boys eyes. A knife slashed up and caught his cheek, tearing a straight line from the bottom left of his chin straight up to eyebrow on the same side. He barely moved backwards before the kid dropped the knife and tried to get up to run. When he realized the person was still sitting there with a shocked look on his face he stopped.

He started laughing. He saw the red head stop and look at him. He could feel the blood welling up on his face. He whipped it away with his injured hand and laughed. This kid was good. Looked like nothing more than a stray but damn. He really gave him a run for his money. After laughing for a while he remembered why he was there. "Matt I'm assuming?" The redhead stopped dead, mouth dropping open. "So you're the missing number eight." The guy pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it at Matt. A small red dot lit up the area where his heart should be. Matt didn't even flinch. His eyes gave nothing away hidden behind those goggles. He smiled, lowering the gun as blood ran over his eye. This cut was going to be more trouble than he thought. He whipped at it with his hand holstering his gun again.

"Your not going to kill me?" Matt's voice was wavering. He was scared after all. "Nah. I like you kid, you got guts. You gave me a run for my money. Go on, get out of here. I had fun, your worth it." Matt stood there frozen. "Go on, get out of here before I change my mind." The boy turned towards the sound of sirens. Without a moment of hesitation he walked towards the guy that had been following him and slung his arm around his back, lifting him off the ground. "If you hadn't thrown your hand under my head I'd be dead right now. Brain trauma at the very least." He was still laughing as the kid dragged him along the road, and into an old run down building. He didn't stop laughing until he passed out. He hadn't run like that for a long time.

When he woke up, the boy was still there. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" The boy nodded. "Yes, but you didn't say when." He smiled as the kid spoke. "You really are something." He sat up and ran his fingers over a bandage over the left side of his face. He tore it off quickly. "Damn thing is messing up my hair." He tossed it to the side and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled a chocolate bad from his pocket and unwrapped it. He looked at the kid and broke it in half. After a little more thought he tossed it at him. The kid jumped back but caught it easily with one hand. "What's this for?" The guy just shrugged. "You amuse me." With a smile he bit into the chocolate.

Chapter 2.

Matt couldn't help but look around at the amazing view as they drove along the road. "I really should drive." He sounded worried. "Why? Don't think I've driven with only one good eye before? Kid there's no more blood I'm fine." A small frightened chuckle. "I meant cuz your wrist is busted." A small smile. "Aren't you too young to drive?" He still didn't understand himself why he was bringing this kid home. "Nope, I got my license two years ago." He smiled a little more as the drove onto the long path leading to a lovely house. It looked like a small mansion. "This is where you live?" He nodded. "This is your new home." Matt nearly jumped at that. "I get to live here?" Damn this kid was amusing. "Ah man being a servant to you will be way more fun!" The car stopped suddenly, throwing him forward. "Your not my servant. That's not why I am bringing you here. I Don't want you touching my things, or trying to clean anything. You will have your own room and that is all." He looked cross. Matt just blinked. "Oh. So you didn't bring me here to serve you?" A sigh. "No." Matt smiled. "So this is really going to be a home?" The guy turned his head towards him. "Yes." Matt pouted. "Why do you always give such simple answers?"

Another sigh as he started the car moving again. As much as this kid amused him, he didn't seem all that bright. He ran his injured hand over his face. The damned kid left a mark on his face. He thought about it for a moment and wondered if it would scar over. For once he wasn't worried about getting a scar. That worried him in and of itself. As they pulled into the garage of the house the lights clicked on. He smiled and whistled. A small puppy came running through a small hole in the door that connected the garage to the house. It jumped in the car, stepping on Matt. It practically flew into the guys arms. "Hello Baby boy. How bout a chocolate bar hmm?" The dog licked him and bolted off again. "The dog is annoying. You can have him if you want." Matt jumped up undoing his seatbelt. "Really? I get a puppy too!"

The kid looked so happy it nearly hurt. "Yes, long as you take care of it. It's already house trained." Just as he finished his sentence the dog came bolting back in the window, using Matt's head as a trampoline to get to the guy. It dropped an unwrapped chocolate bar on his lap and ran in small circles. "Good boy. Now I want you to meet your new master. His name is Matt." The dog leapt onto Matt and licked at his face. Slobbering all over the goggles as Matt picked it up and tried to get out of the car when the guy did. "He's a really happy puppy!" Matt rubbed at his goggles trying to clean them. They walked into the living room and the guy kicked off his boots. Staring and the mud covered buckles. With a sigh he tossed them to one side. "Seems I come home with stray's far too often." Matt smiled. "I'm not a stray. Just not tagged yet." The guy smiled but shook his head. He leaned back on the couch spreading his arms wide.

He kicked his socked feet up onto the table in front of him and closed his eyes. Matt walked away quietly and searched the house for a while. As he rested his hand on one door the guy came out of no where. "That's my room. You don't ever go in there." Matt nodded and pranced away easily. He couldn't help but stare at the kids body as he did so. Nice ass. He shook his head and walked into his room closing the door behind him. He checked to see that everything was in its place. Once he was content that nothing had been moved he walked to the bathroom closest to him and turned the hot water on in the shower. He had a set of clothes neatly folded on the toilet seat. Fresh towels resting on the towel rack. They were folded neatly in three. Matt came in as he took his shirt off.


	3. Chapter 3

"How come not everything is as organized as it is in here?" He nearly jumped, had it not been that the kid still had his shoes on he wouldn't have heard him at all. "I have no reason to." Matt leaned against the wall, watching with curiosity. He shucked off an under shirt and tossed it onto the floor with his other shirt. Matt gasped, making him turn around. "Bruises! Your covered in bruises" A sigh. "Yeah that happens in my line of work." Matt looked shocked. The guy just shrugged and waved a hand at him to go. "I really don't need an audience for a shower." Matt backed out of the room quietly and shut the door for him. After peeling of the tight jeans he had been wearing he tested the water. "Perfect." He tossed his boxers and walked into the shower. The heat burned at his bare flesh. He gasped at first. Until the heat began to envelope him. He reached down and stroked his cock. It had been such a long day. All that running, the fire. God he needed a break. He pressed his back against the wall of the shower.

His thoughts turned to Matt, as he had been running, as he fell. They turned to him as he had been walking away from his bedroom door. He let his mind wander to how the boys body looked. The thought of the way the boy moved was like pouring alcohol on fire. A few moments later he came. He had to figure out more about Matt. He had to learn why he was so attached to him so suddenly. He got dressed quickly and walked out into the hallway. At first everything was silent. He wondered if Matt had left. Moments later there was the sound of a knife on a cutting board. Damn. What in the hell was he doing? He quickly ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Half way down he jumped the rest of them, landing on the floor like a cat. If that damned kid though of doing anything stupid he was going to kill him. He flew past the living room and grabbed the corner of the wall, spinning himself into the kitchen.

Matt was standing there In an apron cutting up a couple of veggies. "I told you not too…!" He shrugged. "I was hungry, besides I haven't seen you eat anything but chocolate so yeah." He frowned and sighed. "You don't have to cook. I order in." He raised the knife as he shook his finger at him. "A home cooked meal is better. It would do you good to eat something real." The guy just stood there shocked for a moment and stared as Matt quickly went back to work at preparing food. He wondered if there was anything even edible here other than chocolate. "Why don't we just order in?" Matt shook his head. "Are you afraid of eating real food?" The guy sighed. "No I just…" A smile slid onto the others face. "You just what?" He sighed again and walked into the living room. "Clean my kitchen when your done."

Matt watched him walk away. He really was a loner wasn't he? He worked an odd job, probably got paid a lot seeing as how nice, and distant, this house was. Matt wondered if perhaps he preferred not to be around people at all. If that was so then why on earth would he bring him back here in the first place. Perhaps he was lonely. He winced as a bit of pepper juice dripped into a small cut on his finger. "hmm." He thought about something else for a short time before he went back to concentrating on what he was doing.

He had lunch ready a little while after noon. When he went to find the guy he searched everywhere but one room. He stood outside the door and puzzled over weather or not to knock. The lights seemed to be off or dimmed. With a sigh he raised his hand to the door. Just before he tapped it the guy answered the door. "What is it?" His words were clipped like he had been busy. His face looked a little red and his hair needed to be brushed. "Lunch is ready." A small grimace. "I'll eat later." He began to shut the door. Matt slammed his shoe in its way. "You should eat something." Once again the guy tried to shut the door on him.

Matt was not going to accept this. He pushed on the door forcing the guy back a bit. He was surprised by this, Matt just kept getting more and more interesting as time went on. This wouldn't do. "Matt, back off. Now." Matt stared at him for a moment. The hesitation in his eyes nearly made him wish he hadn't said it. Obviously the kid was used to being thrown around, following orders. He sighed. "I'm busy." An angry face replaced the hesitation and Matt shoved the door open. The guy fell back to the floor. It was then that Matt realized he was undressed.

Matt's eyes travelled the room. Magazines littered the floor. Some had girls splashed over them, others had gay lovers. He stared at the guy as his face flushed a little more. "GET OUT!" Matt jumped at the sound of his voice. As he turned around the guy whipped a glass of pop at him. He walked straight to the washroom and stripped down. He didn't think the guy would follow him after being that embarrassed. He slid the apron off easily. The guy just turned towards him from the hallway and stopped. He waited and watched. Silently enough that Matt didn't even notice him. Matt's hair was soaked. The pop glistened on his bare skin as he tore his shirt off. He hardened again as he watched Matt undress himself.

He couldn't keep himself at a distance any longer. As Matt reached for his pants zipper he walked forward and spun the boy around. He didn't care if he fought or not. He was going to get something out of this. Matt jumped as his lips pressed against his. The guy was still naked. He could feel his hard on pressing against his crotch. Matt tried to push him away for a moment. "Say it Matt." He kissed the boys neck and nibbled on his ear. "Say it." Matt gulped down a small moan from the kisses. "Say what?" He smiled and nibbled the boys collar bone. "Say Mello." He whispered in his ear. Using a light moan to accentuate the way the word was meant to be said. Matt caught it instantly. He simply shook his head, and tried to back up. Mello pushed him against the tiled wall and rubbed against him lightly.

Matt couldn't help but moan. It felt nice. He'd never had anyone move against him so gently. He decided not to fight back like he normally would. He wanted to see if Mello was different from all his other "owners" as they so put it. He threw his hands backwards as Mello bit his shoulder, digging his teeth gently into the tender flesh. Matt squirmed and shuddered. Mello smiled, moving his right hand down Matt's body. He slid his hand in the pants the boy was wearing. He stroked him slowly over the boxers that were in place. Matt drew his arms down and tried to push Mello away.

Mello threw his free hand up, grabbing both Matt's hands on the way up. He slammed them against the wall. "Don't do it Matt. I want to see your reaction." His cock jumped at that thought. Mello could feel Matt hardening under his grasp. "I want you to feel everything." A small shudder from both of them. He removed his hand from the boys pants and tightened his grip on Matt's wrists. He tore the button of Matt's pants off and yanked the zipped down quickly. He shoved the pants of the boys hips. He smiled at the visible bump in his boxers. Matt turned his red face away from him. Mello quickly demanded it back by kissing him. He released Matt's hands for a moment, grabbing a handful of the boys hair. He yanked his hair forcing his head back a little bit. Matt's mouth opened against his will, he could feel Mello's tongue tracing his lips before he pulled himself forward nearly smashing into Mello's nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello jumped at first. He did not expect Matt to kiss him back. He deepened the kiss and forced him back against the wall again. He quickly drove the boxers off the boys hips and stroked him. He moved faster than before and played with the tip for a while. Matt broke the kiss with a gasp as Mello tightened his grip on his cock. His whole body shook using strength he didn't know he had he pushed himself up the wall a little bit lifting his legs and wrapping them around Mello's waist. Mello fell over under the new weight. They crashed to the floor. Matt jumped up trying to ask if Mello was ok. He just nodded and lifted him up laying him on his back. For the first time ever Matt watched someone as they gave him a questioning look. Matt tried to put his tough face back on but couldn't.

Mello lifted his legs away and pulled them further apart. Matt gave in willingly and spread his legs easily. Mello reached into the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a small packet of lube. Matt looked in the other direction. Mello made a quick job of it. He tore the packet open letting the lube fill his hand. He rubbed himself for a while and groaned a little. Matt's eyes beamed at him. They were begging, pleading. He used the last of the lube and rubbed his fingers together. He quickly shoved them into Matt's ass, pulling them out once he cocked his head at him. Matt nearly screamed a moan. He'd been teased before, but never entered. Mello smiled. "First time?" Matt threw his head over staring at the wall. Mello's smile widened as the boys face turned a bright red.

He couldn't help it, he had to ride this one out. Mello moved his fingers around before thrusting them in and out. Matt let out a soft sound, close to that of a purr. Mello kissed him as a reward. He drove his fingers in deep, forcing Matt to muffle a scream. Matt threw his hands up, digging his nails into Mello's back. Mello winced as small rivulets of blood smoothed their way down his back. As a punishment he slipped his fingers out of Matt and bit down on the soft patch of his neck. Matt bucked up off the ground and whimpered. The pain caused him to panic a little, and he gripped Mello's back even harder.

Mello allowed him to keep up the torture on his back, if only because he was too distracted to care. He stared into Matt's eyes and for the first time, realized just how green they were. He let himself get lost in that stare as he moved his fingers inside the boy again. "I think I have to teach you a lesson." Matt's eyes widened and he bit his lip to keep from screaming again. "It's ok, you can scream. No one is around to hear you." Matt continued to muffle his moans and groans. Mello leaned into him, nuzzling his ear, he ran his tongue up the side of the boy's neck and nipped at the soft flesh.

Matt's whole body quivered, and his erection jerked of its own accord. He opened his eyes and considered pulling his hands from Mello's back to run them through his blonde hair. Just as he was reaching up to touch the soft strands Mello pulled his fingers out. Matt whimpered, wishing he would continue. "Fine, you don't want to let it out? I'll make you let it out." Mello's smile was sadistic, a promise of pain and torment. As he positioned himself to enter Matt properly the boy's body tightened. Matt fully expected it to be hard, fast, and painful, but as Mello began to slip into him, he barely felt it. He risked a look, and saw Mello had only slipped the tip in, he hadn't even begun.

Mello loved the questioning look on Matt's face, he loved the disappointed expression even more. He nearly came when Matt spoke. "Please… Please just do it… I-I… I want you. Take me, I don't care how, but please, take me." Mello's cock jerked and nearly slipped away from Matt's body. The boys face now matched his hair, but his eyes were determined. He had the innocence of a virgin, but the fire of an experienced lifer. Mello smiled, slipped in slowly, being gentle as he stretched Matt. Matt whimpered, his body shook and bucked up off the floor. As Mello pulled out again Matt gave in, digging his hands in Mello's hair he screamed. "PLEASE! Just take Me!." Mello grabbed onto the boys hips, dug his fingers in tight to hold him in place and slammed himself forward. Matt Bucked up off the floor and he dragged Mello down for a kiss by his hair. Mello hissed as he began pumping inside the boys body. Matt was ready to come, and by the way Mello's hips were moving, he wasn't far either. Matt silently hoped Mello wouldn't pull out.

Just as Mello let a moan escape him, Matt bit his neck. The boy was ready to come, he could tell with the way he was breathing, god he was so close himself, just a few more thrusts. It was getting harder to breath, his stomach muscles were clenched up, his balls were tightening. Yes, he was ready, god he was ready. As he pulled out to thrust forward, the doorbell rang. On instinct he stopped to listen for intruders or a break in. Matt nearly screamed. Mello slapped his hand over the boys mouth and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt could feel Mello twitching inside of him. It made him whimper, he wished whoever was at the door would just leave. This was the first time anyone had touched him in a loving way since, well, ever. The pounding at the door sounded again. Mello lifted a finger to his lips, telling Matt to be quite. He pulled out quickly and yanked on a pair of leather pants. He snagged a gun from a drawer and padded silently over to the monitors in the main room. There were two people at the door, one of which was all too familiar.

Matt got dressed as quickly as he could and hunted down his goggles. After sliding those on and grabbing one of the hats he assumed belonged to Mello, he covered his hair and opened the drawer Mello had gone through. He pulled out a nine millimeter and stuffed it in the back waistband of his pants. When he slipped into the main room he froze. N was at the door with one of his goons. "Hello Mello, glad you finally opened the door. I have a package from L for you." Mello narrowed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Matt. Near followed his stare. "Oh, and here I thought you always worked alone."

"Just give me the package and get out of here. I don't want to play your games." Mello put his hand out while Near glared at him. "Hurry up. I don't have all day and I was… am busy." The young boy handed him a folder and walked down the steps to his limo. Mello slammed the door shut and threw the file on the living room table. Matt jumped as it hit the beautiful wood, it landed with a thud. He was sure it cracked the wood. "Well, are you gonna open it or not?" His eyes flipped up to Mello's and he the shock must have been evident on his face, because Mello rolled his eyes at him. "It's not a bomb, it's just a folder." But that wasn't what had Matt all strung up, it had just hit him. These boys were familiar, and now he knew why.

_Back before Matt had been stolen and sold into slavery he had been in a nice little home. It was a place for orphans called Wammy's House. When he had first come to Wammy's his name had been Mail Jeevas, but as you were to have an alias here, he became Matt. It was all he knew, everyone had always called him Matt, and so that was his name. His hair had been red, even as a young boy, and he had always followed the others around. Mello had always been his favorite. The boys blonde hair and I-don't-care attitude. The younger boy Near wasn't around, he had always been playing with his toys or building things. But L, L was amazing. L was the one they all looked up to. Mello had always admired L, and for that, Matt had always admired Mello._

_Matt could still remember the one night. It had been really hot the last few weeks, and the thunderstorm that hit them that night had been horrible and loud. Matt had run to Mello's room and crawled into the bed. Mello was still asleep, so he curled up against his back. Mello was always a light sleeper, so Matt should have known it would happen, but he still squealed like a little girl when Mello rolled onto him in a flash and placed his pocket knife against his neck. Matt had been terrified, but also incredibly impressed. After a few moments Mello seemed to realize who it was and he put the knife away. He had asked Matt what he thought he was doing there, and just as Matt had gone to answer the sound of thunder cracked. The lightning hit the room like an explosion. That was the first time Matt had been amazed, rather than scared, of the thunder and lightning. The light in the room had really brought out the gorgeous colour of Mello's hair. Matt had been so transfixed by it he barely heard what the boy said._

_When Mello's arms had come around him he had been so happy his heart felt like it was going to burst. He snuggled in close to his chest and fell asleep minutes later. It was the most wonderful thing ever. When he had woken up the next morning Mello had set a platter of breakfast food in front of him. "Hey sleepy head. You slept through breakfast so I made you some. Eat up." Matt had smiled and ate it happily. There had been some egg shells and the hash browns weren't fully cooked but it was the best breakfast he had ever eaten. When he was finished he noticed Mello had been watching him. "Good job Matty, that's the most I've seen you eat all week." Matt was positively beaming. Nothing could ever make him more happy. But that of course, was the night he had been kidnapped._

"Hey." Matt's eyes snapped back to Mello's. "You gonna read it or not?" Matt glanced back down at the folder and snatched it up quickly. He flipped through the first few pages before giving Mello a confused look. It was a file of names and faces, gang leaders or do-gooders that apparently needed to be taken down. "So, how bad is the damage? What's our case?" Our? Matt nearly tripped on nothing he was so excited. Mello had said Our case. Mello never let anyone help him with anything, ever. He was always the lone wolf type, if he let anyone near him it was either L, or it was because he needed something. "Well?"

"There are actually several cases in here. All of them ranging from gang lords to high class dorks. Basically all that needs to be done is to take them out or locate their whereabouts. Near made sure that each with a bounty has the reward money printed underneath. He also states here that he is willing to pay double the bounty on each hit if we bring them to him alive." Mello observed Matt quietly for some time. He seemed to be looking at him a little different. Maybe Matt remembered who he was after all, he had been trying to play it cool ever since the kid ran away from him, but maybe he didn't have to. Mello rolled his eyes when he realized Matt was still going on. "..irst case is actually close by, and we could pick him up tonight. The bounty is only a few hundred G's but I'm sure it should be enough to even pique your interest."

Mello stepped closer to him, took the folder from his hands, and threw it back on the table. "Right now the only thing that has piqued my anything is the fact that you dared to put your clothes back on Matty." Here we go Mello thought, the true test of whether the boy remembers him. Matt's face turned bright red, he glanced down Mello's body to see he was still rock hard under all that leather. Mello slipped even closer, running his hand around the back of Matt's head and tugging his hair gently. "Well?"

"Wh-What did you call me?" Matt shivered under the touch. His lips parted as Mello played with his hair, and stripped him of his goggles. "What are you…" He was cut off by Mello kissing him deeply, invading his mouth with his tongue. Matt moaned in pleasure. He tasted to good, so sweet. He could pick out the taste of Mello's favorite childhood chocolate. He could smell the cologne that he was wearing, and for a moment, he couldn't remember anything other than Mello. "Mihael." Mello froze as his name left Matt's lips. The smile that crept up his face had Matt digging his nails into Mello's hips.

"Yes Mail? What is it? Do you want more?" With a sharp tug on the boys pants he managed to get them down to his knees. He wrapped his hand around Matt's shaft, and lightly bit his neck. The groan that escaped Matt had Mello panting for more. Matt hadn't heard that name for a long time, it had been forever, but hearing Mello say it now, had him ready to cum in the blink of an eye. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, drew blood as he bit harder to keep himself from exploding in Mello's grasp. His breath was taken away again as Mello drew his bloody lip into his mouth, sucking gently and matching the pulls on his lip with the gentle pulls on Matt's member.


End file.
